The Hound of Rowan
The Hound of Rowan is the first book in The Tapestry series, written and illustrated by Henry H. Neff. It was published in 2008 by Random House and it was nominated the 2009-10 Texas Bluebonnet Award. Book Description Max McDaniels lives a quiet life in the suburbs of Chicago, until the day he stumbles upon a mysterious Celtic tapestry. Many strange people are interested in Max and his tapestry. His discovery leads him to Rowan Academy, a secret school where great things await him. But dark things are waiting, too. When Max learns that priceless artworks and gifted children are disappearing, he finds himself in the crossfire of an ancient struggle between good and evil. To survive, he'll have to rely on a network of agents and mystics, the genius of his roommate, and the frightening power awakening within him. Synopsis Max McDaniels was riding on a train to the Museum of Art in Chicago with Scott McDaniels for the celebration of Bryn McDaniels , who had disappeared several years back. When Max is left alone, he notices the stranger from the train following him, and accidentally stumbles upon a mysterious Celtic Tapestry. Though he thought he was only gone for several minutes, he actually was gone for over an hour. It seems that his vision was significant, as he found a letter for him in his pocket from a Mrs. Richter. The next day, he is chased by Mrs. Millan who was actually a Vye, before he runs in to Nigel Bristow. He informs him that Max is a Potential and that people like him go to a school called Rowan Academy . Despite his initial refusal, he agrees to go. He finds that the stranger chasing him was called Peter Varga who is a dangerous man. Mrs. Millian was an agent of the Enemy, who are later discovered was trying to bring back Astaroth . During his stay in Rowan, he finds his fellow roommate & a friend, David Menlo is a extremely talented Mystic, and finds that his heritage goes back to the Irish Hero Cú Chulainn. He also makes various friends such as Connor Lynch , Sarah , Lucia , and Cynthia. However, his ongoing dispute with a second year, Alex leads to cleaning the Kestrel. While he was cleaning the Kestrel, he is captured by the Enemy, and his blood is used to resurrect Astorath. Chapters *The Boy, The Train and the Tapestry The Hound of Rowan.jpg|The Hound of Rowan (cover) Hound of Rowan- French cover.jpg|The Hound of Rowan (French cover) Chapter 1.jpg|Chapter 1: The Boy, the Train, and the Tapestry Chapter 2.jpg|Chapter 2: Three Soft Knocks Chapter 3.jpg|Chapter 3: A Time to Choose Chapter 4.jpg|Chapter 4: The Flight to Rowan Chapter 5.jpg|Chapter 5: Evils Old and New Chapter 6.jpg|Chapter 6: The Last Lymrill Chapter 7.jpg|Chapter 7: A Full House Chapter 8.jpg|Chapter 8: The New and Weird Chapter 9.jpg|Chapter 9: A Golden Apple in the Orchard Chapter 10.jpg|Chapter 10: The Course Chapter 11.jpg|Chapter 11: All Hallow's Eve Chapter 12.jpg|Chapter 12: Secret Prisons Chapter 13.jpg|Chapter 13: Fibs and a Fiddle Chapter 14.jpg|Chapter 14: Meeting the Vyes Chapter 15.jpg|Chapter 15: Unexpected Guests Chapter 16.jpg|Chapter 16: Rowan's New Resident Chapter 17.jpg|Chapter 17: The Hound of Ulster Chapter 18.jpg|Chapter 18: Smugglers on the North Atlantic Chapter 19.jpg|Chapter 19: The Crypt of Marley Augur Chapter 20.jpg|Chapter 20: Father and Son Pic 1.jpg|Frontispiece Pic 2.jpg|At the Museum Pic 3.jpg|The Sniffing Ceremony Pic 4.jpg|Mystics Pic 5.jpg|Yaya in the Sanctuary Pic 6.jpg|Meeting the Vyes Pic 7.jpg|Approaching Vye on the Dock Map of Rowan.jpg|Map of Rowan *Three Soft Knocks *A Time to Choose *The Flight to Rowan *Evils Old and New *The Last Lymrill *A Full House *The New and Weird *A Golden Apple in the Orchard *The Course *All Hallow's Eve *Secret Prisons *Fibs and a Fiddle *Meeting the Vyes *Unexpected Guests *Rowan's New Resident *The Hound of Ulster *Smugglers on the North Atlantic *The Crypt of Marley Augur *Father and Son Category:Books